A Rainy Day's Romance
by Katrina Littlebird
Summary: It is a rainy and dreary Valentine’s Day, and as Hermione sits by the window moping, an owl soaring into her room with a special letter changed everything. HHr


**Disclaimer:** All belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the wonderful *cough* plot that is mine!

**A/N:** A Valentine fic! H/Hr, of course, as my favorite pairing =)! With **_very_** slight hint of D/G as well!

This is a one-shot fic, as fluffy as I can make it! Actually that's really saying not much, but…who cares! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it, because I loved writing it!

A Rainy Day's Romance 

By: Katrina Dedicated to all the reviewers of The Magic of Love

Rain. That was all that happened on this Valentine's Day. Rain, more rain, and more rain. Hermione sighed and stared out at the gray sky and the dark clouds. _At least it fits my mood,_ she thought, _dreary and unhappy._

Hermione wasn't sure why exactly was it that she felt so unhappy and lethargic lately. Surprisingly, she hadn't even the urge to go to the library and reread _Hogwarts, A History_ or visit her fellow house-elves down in the kitchen to try and promote S.P.E.W. She didn't feel like doing any of these things lately, and by the day just being Valentine's Day sure didn't help her mood. Not at all.

With a sigh, Hermione stretched and got out of bed. She had been in the dormitory ever since breakfast and her whole body was sore from the lack of exercise. Not that there was anything to do, anyway. At least not for her. Parvati and Lavender had been dressing up the whole of yesterday and the day before. _At least they have **something** to do,_ Hermione thought with a strange longing. _At least they actually have someone special to surprise them on Valentine's Day._ She thought about Lavender and Seamus' giggles down at the common room, and saw Parvati and Neville exchanging looks all through breakfast. Rainy or not, they were going to have quite a few snogging sessions.

Usually, of course, Hermione would be able to do something with Harry and Ron. But they just weren't themselves lately. Both of them seemed to be withdrawn in their own worlds in which she was denied access to. Ron…it was obvious what was going on with him. He'd been trying to ask out Padma for months now. And the closer it was to Valentine's Day, the more fidgety he became, till finally Harry and Hermione both just told him to grit his teeth and do it. And for once, Ron actually listened to their advices and did. Just today. _And he and Padma are probably in one of the empty dungeons as well._ Obviously Ron wasn't about to spend any time with her.

As for Harry…he was a different story.

Something was eating him too, but Cho had graduated already, so Harry couldn't be moping over Cho. He didn't seem to be lovesick at all, in fact. Something else was bugging him. Hermione could see it by the dimness of his usually bright green eyes, and he hadn't smiled or laughed at all lately. Not that he did much after the rise of the Dark Lord, but he always had a forced grin waiting for she and Ron. Not anymore. And he seemed so much paler and thinner, dark shadows under his eyes. A worried expression forever etched on his face. Harry seemed to be frozen. He hardly even flinches anymore when Malfoy threw him one of his trademark insults, and his face was always impassive when Snape snaps at him. Hermione sighed. _And his voice…so hollow…so faraway…._ While she knew where Ron was today, a vague idea but an idea all the same, she had absolutely no idea where Harry was today. And she didn't know if she cared enough to find out. Harry had completely blown up at her the day before.

It was after supper. Harry had been sitting on one of the armchairs, writing the Potions essay without his usual look of utter disgust. His head was leaning down on his hand in a tired way, and his shoulders were usually hunched. Ron looked at Hermione with a worried arch of his eyebrow. "D'you think we should go and ask what's wrong?" he asked. "He barely talked the whole day. The only thing he's said to me was 'pass the potatoes'."

Hermione shrugged helplessly, while thinking that Harry doesn't even like the potatoes. He seemed so icy and cold today, but she reminded quickly that Harry was her best friend and soon determination flooded through her that she was going to try and lighten Harry up a little.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said softly, forcing some cheerfulness into her voice, sitting by Harry's chair. Harry didn't look up. Hermione swallowed nervously. "Harry?"

"Yes?" His voice was full of impatience and even some sarcasm.

Hermione was immediately taken aback. This was not the gentle and caring Harry Potter she knew. This was the Gryffindor version of Draco Malfoy! Still, she forced herself to press on after an encouraging and pleading look from Ron. No matter what, she was going to help her best friend, although she wasn't sure of what exactly that was bugging him.

"Are you okay?" she said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He looked up and glared at her, his warm green eyes gaunt and haunted.

Hermione leaned back very slightly, taken aback. She saw something flicker in his eyes as they narrowed. "You seem so withdrawn…" she tried to say.

"Oh, do I?" he snapped. "Hermione, I don't think that I have to prove that I'm not by spending every minute of my day talking to you. Just because you haven't heard my voice for a couple of minutes does not mean that I've suddenly become withdrawn."

"Not just a couple of minutes!" Ron cut in. "You barely talked the whole day!" He paused. "In fact, you have hardly even spoken ever since you egged me on to ask Padma out."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm speaking right now!" Harry shouted, but he was glaring at Hermione furiously. He seemed to want to keep Ron out of this.

Hermione was close to tears. "What's wrong?" she cried. "I know something is wrong with you, so just tell us! We can help you. We don't want to see you just sitting there, looking sad."

Harry stood up and slammed a hand on the desk. The whole common room went silent. "I do **not** look sad!" he said. "I am trying to live my own life, okay? Can you just shut up and leave me alone for once? Nobody will think you can't talk by just being quiet and leaving someone alone for a couple of minutes!" He was breathing hard and perspiring, his face flushed and angry. "I don't need you or Ron to mother over me, okay? So just LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted the last words and then, gathering up his books, parchments, and quills, he'd stormed upstairs, but before he did-

"You selfish brat! I'm sorry I've ever considered you as my goddamned friend!" Hermione screamed with anger boiling inside of her. Who did he think he was? She was trying to be nice and caring! Ron grabbed her to stop her from charging after Harry, who turned around at the words, and that look in Harry's eyes…

Hermione winced at the mere memory. What did I do? She asked herself over and over again. I didn't mean to be annoying if that's what he thought! Indignation flooded through her. It was not her fault, so why was she feeling so guilty? As far as she was concerned, Harry Potter could just go on being his sorry little self, acting all sad and pathetic! She did not feel the least bit sorry for him!

But the more Hermione tried to forget about Harry, the more all of the pastimes she'd shared with Harry came back in mind. The troll incident back in their first year. Norbert and detention in the Forbidden Forest. The Sorcerer's Stone. The Polyjuice Potion mishap. The third year Quidditch match with the dementors. The Marauders. Rescuing Sirius on Buckbeak. The Goblet of Fire. The Summoning Charm. The Yule Ball. The horrible Third Task when she and Ron nearly fainted out of fright for him. The fifth year dances when Harry asked her without even trying Cho first. And defending her when Malfoy threw in his smart remarks. The sixth year when Voldemort had murdered the Dursleys and when she'd just sat by him up in the Astronomy Tower, hugging him while he sobbed silently for the closest thing he had for a family beside Hogwarts and the Weasleys. And all these Quidditch matches when she'd clutched her faces in fear…all these adventures the Trio had shared…

Shut up, Hermione! She screamed at herself. Who cares about that big, egoistic I'm-so-great-because-of-my-scar boy? He's just a brat! Yet deep down inside Hermione couldn't make herself believe that. She looked out the window again at the relentlessly pelting raindrops, feeling more depressed by the minute. Could the Trio have grown apart in the past years? Even Hermione and Ginny had grown apart. Ginny, even though a year younger, seemed so much more sophisticated and at ease with boys. Why, Hermione had even seen Malfoy look at her with rare respect flickering in his cold gray eyes. And now Ron was busy snogging Padma…and Harry was busy doing something wherever he was! Hermione gritted her teeth. No, she was not going to think about Harry or anything. She was just going to sit there, spending her Valentine's Day in misery.

Tap.

Hermione gave a start. She had been staring out unseeingly for quite a bit. The familiar snowy white owl made her stand up. Hedwig! She quickly opened the windows and took in the drenched snowy owl, and had to wrestle the windows back shut. The wind was blowing terribly hard and the rain seemed to get denser by the second. "Hello, Hedwig," she said. "Not spending your day with Hector?" Hector was the male owl whom Hedwig seemed to have taken an interest in.

Hedwig cocked her head and stuck out her leg with a note tied to it. As soon as Hermione untied it, Hedwig stretched out her wing and tapped at the window again. With an unconscious smile, Hermione opened the windows back open and watched Hedwig take flight toward the direction of the Owlery, not realizing that her smile had become slightly sour with jealousy. She looked down curiously at the note. Who in the name of Merlin would write her a letter in this weather?

She recognized the familiar scrawl immediately.

He better be apologizing, Hermione thought, as she read the note eagerly.

Hermione-

Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I really didn't mean to blow up at you and Ron like that. I'm writing to you because…I guess Ron is with Padma and I don't want to interrupt their love session and I want to apologize especially to you. And I think you'll understand much better than Ron. I'm not supposed to tell you about this till today. I'm leaving Hogwarts. I have to. Dumbledore has been training me along with the Aurors for the past few months. I've been going during midnight all these times. That's why I'm so tired and that's why Snape's extra mean to me. He's taking me to the Riddle House to duel Voldemort today. It sounds surreal, doesn't it? But Aurors will be coming with me, and even Trelawney can predict that a bloodshed is about to take place. Perhaps not today, but will be soon. I won't be coming back till all of this is over. I'll miss you and Ron terribly.

Farewell, 'Mione.

Love, Harry

Hermione's hands were trembling as she finished reading. Why didn't Harry tell her sooner? She could've helped him cope with all of these. He didn't say anything, but it must have been so stressful to have to undertake extra training and knowing that you won't be able to see your friends again. And the pressure of keeping up with your work and those sessions…especially those sessions that's probably his only chance of surviving the duel. Hermione dropped the note. Who was she kidding? He would be dueling today, the most powerful dark wizard of all time! Goddammit, he needs support! And you were just being bitchy yesterday…and again she remembered the look in his eyes.

Hermione quickly dug through her trunk and found her cloak. Quickly pulling back her messy hair with a clip, she ran outside after picking the note back up. She had no idea where she was going, but Hermione knew that she needed to see Harry before he leaves. She needed to give him support and…. Hermione bit her lips. No, she would not tell him that she loved him. He had more important things to worry about.

"Hey, Hermione…I thought you were with Harry and Snape," Colin who was playing chess with Ginny said as Hermione descended into the common room.

Hermione froze. "Snape?" she repeated. "Where?" Urgently she grabbed Colin, knocking the chessboard over much to the protest of the two. "WHERE DID YOU SEE HIM?"

Colin shrunk from him like she was a monster. "Near the lake," he said. "I was taking pictures of the Giant Squid…and I saw them…Harry seemed reluctant…Hermione?"

For Hermione was already dashing out of the common room. She hurried out of the Gryffindor tower and then the castle. The ferocious wind nearly knocked her backwards at first. It was so strong and the rain felt like Muggle bullets against her face. And the cold…it was freezing. Even more so than she'd expected. Why would Colin be taking pictures outside at this time? He was dry too! And then Hermione realized. Harry must've told him to tell her…

The lake!

It was impossible to tell her direction in this weather. Everywhere seemed gray wherever she looked. It was only by pure instinct that Hermione managed to head toward the direction of the lake, stumbling every few steps or so. The wind blew harder, determined to blow her off balance. Hermione clutched her cloak to herself and unconsciously closed her fingers tighter around the note. The last thing of Harry she would have if he left…. NO, he can't! Hermione pleaded to herself. He wants to see me one last time too…no…he wants to see Ron too…it's just that I'm the one there…

Hermione was positively drenched by the time she saw the familiar rock where the Trio used to sit, talking about their futures. She smiled grimly. Her future seemed rather bleak without Harry and Ron. She squinted through the blinding rain. Someone was there…by the bank yonder…a figure cloaked. She hurried toward the familiar figure. However, she slipped on something slippery underneath just before she reached him, and fell in the lake.

If there was something worse than someone who can't swim falling in a lake, it was someone who can't swim falling in a lake during a storm such as this. Although Hermione felt that it was really no different drowning in the lake than out of it, because either way water was engulfing her, except now she couldn't breath. She only regretted that she never got to say goodbye to-

"Hermione! Where are you?" came a voice, seemingly faraway. Then there was a splash somewhere in front of her.

Hermione choked on the water as she tried to propel her way to the surface, toward him, but she couldn't. But she needn't, because someone grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface. She gasped for the fresh air, shivering even more now. But she felt warm, Harry's arms holding onto her.

Without a word, he pushed her out of the lake onto the bank, and followed afterwards. Later, Hermione never figured out how Harry, someone who could barely swim, could've saved both him and her. With a shuddering sigh, they both sat on the bank, shivering from the cold. After a moment, both had caught their breaths again.

"Can't you do anything right?" demanded Harry in what he thought was a sharp tone. "I almost died because you couldn't walk straight!"

But Hermione knew that this wasn't the real Harry. The real Harry was forced to be imprisoned inside so that he would feel no emotion. No pain. He could not afford to feel that. It would hurt too much. Hermione looked at Harry, biting his lips, his glasses slightly askew, and his hair messier than ever. He didn't look exactly like Prince Charming, but he was her Prince Charming. Hermione stood up and walked over to him, and put her arms around him, both for warmth and comfort. She wanted to take that sad and forlorn look off his face. And before she could help it, tears began to fall down her cheeks. At first she tried to stifle her sobs, but soon she couldn't and she could be heard wheezing as she tried to stop her tears.

Harry turned to look at her. Hermione withdrew her arms slightly, afraid that he was irritated. "I…I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her unbecoming cloak, tangled with seaweed. "I didn't mean to fall in."

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice unusually gentle. Hermione stared at him. Harry's eyes seemed watery too, but it was probably from the rain. "Please, Hermione, don't cry." And then, tenderly he wiped away her tears, not that it was any good, but Hermione felt instantly warmer.

She threw her arms around him tighter. "Oh Harry…" she sobbed, her tears completely out of control. All the tears she'd been holding back were now pouring down her cheeks. "You should've told us…you shouldn't have to have to take all of these by yourself…Ron and I, we could've given you support…"

Harry was hugging her back, Hermione vaguely noticed. "I can't," he said, his voice dejected. "You won't understand. And why should I let you share in my misery?"

Hermione managed to laugh through her tears. "As if it isn't misery when I have to sit by the window, wondering why you think I'm so annoying? Merlin, don't you know how horrible it is to worry about your best friend like that?" she demanded before breaking down into tears again.

"I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, just when Hermione's sobs were subsiding, Harry drew her closer to him and kissed her. They had kissed many times in the past, after a dance, both of them a bit drunk from the butterbeer, but none of them felt like this. It was much more passionate. More loving. She grabbed him and pulled him closer as well, wanting the kiss to last forever, even as she grew breathless. But eventually, they broke apart.

Red-faced, Harry said in a low voice, "Hermione…I…"

"That's okay, Harry, you don't have to say it," Hermione said. "I love you too." She leaned her head against his. "I've always did."

"I thought…" Harry paused. "After Ron asked Padma when I egged him on, I realized that I wanted to do the same thing for you. But I realize that I can never have that kind of happiness…not when the war is brewing…not when this is probably the last time-"

"NO!" Hermione said. "It isn't. I'll see you again…you'll win…"

Harry hugged her closer. Hermione smiled to herself at what a sight they must seem, two drenched figures huddled in the rainstorm. Oh well, she thought, looking up into his eyes. "It took every bit of my courage to get Colin to tell you…and to get Hedwig to deliver the note," whispered Harry. "I thought you won't forgive me after what I did to you yesterday…it just…you were so close to me, caring for me, and the pain is so acute that I won't have the luxury of it anymore that…I can't let that emotion show…. Those trainings…if I do…God…my parents' voices screaming at me…sometimes I can't bear it…and the nightmares…"

"I understand." Hermione lightly brushed against his cheek. "And I'm sorry about what I've said. I've never regretted at all that you're my best friend. Not even when I was bombarded with hate mails in our fourth year…nor when Pansy Parkinson cursed me in our sixth year…"

"That's all right. I deserved it for being such a git, but I couldn't sleep that night, replaying your words. Not because of what you said, but because I made you…I don't know…so anguished and-" Something hot dropped on Hermione's cheek.

They were quiet for another moment, but soon their lips were caught in another kiss. Hermione had never felt sensation like this before. All the other boys she'd dated…Dean, Seamus…they were different. But this…this was what she'd always fantasized about.

When they broke for air, Hermione felt Harry's hand lovingly smooth down her wild hair. Her clip had long fallen off in the water. "I love you," he said softly in her ear, but he needn't say that. Hermione knew. And she felt the same pain as Harry that this was probably the last time they'd be together like this, but she reminded herself that this was more than she'd never dreamt of asking for.

"When?" she suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Harry's eyes were inquiring.

"When did you start to like me?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry smiled. "When?" he said. "Ever since we rescued Buckbeak, when you had your arms around me on the hippogriff."

"At thirteen?"

Harry shrugged. "Hormones, can't help that," he said with a sly grin. "You?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh, I shouldn't be talking then," she muttered. "I've liked you ever since…after I was cured from Petrification…and when I saw you in the Great Hall…I…"

They both started to laugh. After a while, Harry stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet. "You should go back to the castle now," he said, sounding unwilling. "Snape is probably ready to bite my head off…I said five minutes only." He shook his head. "Who cares, anyway. I will walk you there."

He put an arm around her as they started to struggle their way back to the castle. Hermione wanted it to never end…resting her head on his broad shoulders…. Harry was not as gorgeous as the Muggle movie stars, perhaps, but he was more handsome than she could've ever wanted in a boy. The rain was just as heavy as before, but her heart was so much lighter…that she finally told him. Too soon, they've reached the castle. Professor Dumbledore was, surprisingly, standing there at the entrance, as if waiting for them.

"I'm afraid Severus won't be so thrilled, Harry," he said with a benign and slightly amused look on his face. "He's not exactly fond of having Fang lick his ears while being forced to sample Hagrid's sumptuous cooking."

"It's my fault," Hermione said quickly.

Harry shook his head. "We were just distracted," he explained, grinning at Hermione. "I must go now. Hermione, wait for the good news. I will defeat him. For you, for Ron, for Hogwarts, and for everyone else. And I don't care how long or hard it is."

Hermione nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks again. This is really goodbye, she thought, seeing the worried look underneath Harry's grin. Harry wiped it away and kissed her lightly before nodding at Dumbledore. "Hermione, tell Ron goodbye and sorry for me." He paused.  "Albus," he said in an adult-like manner. "It's time."

Professor Dumbledore gave a slight nod. "Miss Granger, please excuse us then," he said gently. He started to go outside, but Harry suddenly came back and pressed something in Hermione's hand. With a last smile, he was gone, disappearing into the rain.

I'll wait for you to come back in triumph, Hermione softly promised, knowing that Harry won't be able to hear her. With a sigh Hermione looked down and opened up her hand. It was a Valentine, an enchanted Valentine with the two of them on it, arms around each other, grinning. She remembered when the picture was taken: after the first dance they'd gone together, when Ron started to catcall with George and Ginny snapped the photo with Colin's camera. Something was written in the neatest script Harry had ever written.

Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione, it read.

**A/N: **Did you like it? I think the plot's pretty original. Any confusing things I should need to explain? Anyway, drop a review to tell me what you think? Thanks!

**~Katrina**


End file.
